Son of the Moon Blessed of the Sea
by The Ocean BlueDude
Summary: The Gods of Olympus are real but what happens when a certain goddess is in a compromising situation what will become of her Future. 12 Years later Perseus Jackson arrives at camp Half-blood. What was Poseidon's Plan and has it worked? Rated K cause I don't really understand the ratings. First Fanfic peeps enjoy The Ocean Bluedude out
1. The God of the Sea and Moon

**Hello People I am The Ocean BlueDude and this is My first posted chapter of one of the many Percy Jackson Fanfics I am working on the rest of the story will come later but I have decided to have a test out of my writing skills and see the response that it gets.**

**All rights for the Characters go to the amazing Rick Riordan I own nothing but the storyline**

_**Chapter**__** One**_

_In a lonely alleyway in the heart of New York, there is a girl crouched down with her clothes torn and tears streaming out of her eyes. The girl about 12 years old, has Auburn hair that flows midway down her back and fair skin. Roughly 10 meters away is a discarded and broken bow with a quiver full of broken silver arrows. Unbeknownst to the girl a middle aged man with raven black hair and sea green eyes stalks up to where she sits still crying. "Are you alright?" the man asks with sincerity and concern. "We have been looking for you, for days you have been missing, your hunters are at camp Half-Blood maiming all the males." A pause from the sniffling and the little girl smiles ever so slightly before returning to uncontrollable sobbing. "Artemis, tell me what happened, or at least come with me back to Atlantis." Slowly the girl looks up and nods her head. Taking this as a good sign the raven haired man picks up the girl in the ripped silver parka and torn silvery skirt. Noticing the shackles on her arm he gently reaches forward then the shackles explode. After the shackles are gone the kind older man vanishes in a torrent of water from the secluded alleyway in a torrent of water._

* * *

_Re-appearing in an underwater palace within the confines of one of the many large rooms the man quickly willed the room dry to make it easier for the little silvery girl to sleep. Laying her down on the bed, he stayed with Artemis until she had finally cried herself to sleep. With a quick goodbye he swiftly made his way to his main palace room where he dealt with everyday business in hopes to find his most trusted adviser Delphin to inform him of the situation as to the full extent he did not understand and to tell him to wake him as soon as she woke up, no matter what the time._

* * *

_Delphin was slightly troubled at the prospect of having to wake his lord at 3:00 am in the morning, but he still decided that because it was an order from his lord that he would follow his every wish. Although the girl had only just woken up she was already crying again as if she was awake the whole time. Upon hearing poor Artemis cry for an unknown reason he decided that his lord's order was in fact important. Delphin entered Poseidon's study to find the old sea god pacing around 'Probably worried for his favorite niece' Delphin quickly thought to himself "My lord, Lady Artemis has awoken." Upon hearing these words Poseidon sped towards the room that contained Artemis. Delphin now released from his duty went to find a nice quiet place to get too sleep._

* * *

_Poseidon stepped into the room and with him a small wave of water. There sitting on the bed was no longer the little girl that had been crying but a 23 year old Moon goddess with tear stains on her face. "Artemis my niece. I want you tell me what happened, I have never seen you like this, and Artemis I promise that whatever you say will stay in this room, no-one but me will hear of it unless it is from your mouth. "Uncle Poseidon." She said trying to look a little more confident. "I was captured by a group of filthy sleazy males that I had been on my own hunting down." (Now if an Olympian is captured or trapped then he or she would stay trapped until they were either released from their captors or they were rescued from their entrapment by a Demigod) "Once they had captured me, as you know I was defenseless. Then they put me in shackles to insure that i couldn't escape, after the shackles were on they started ripping my hunter's outfit and then ... they ...they ..." Her voice faltering and the tears threatening to spill once more. "Then they raped me." She said in a quiet voice that if Poseidon had been any further away he would not have heard. Poseidon suddenly shook with anger "They did what?" he said yelling "Who did this? I will hunt them down and make sure that their death is slow and as painful so that when they enter the fields of punishment they will be relived they are dead." He said putting more ferocity in to his words. Uncle, NO! If you go about killing seemingly random mortals then the council will question your actions and then your intentions may be revealed." Artemis pleaded "Please Uncle let it be and go no further." Giving into his nieces pleads he calmed himself down and with him the ocean stopped churning from the anger of the sea god. "Don't worry Artemis I will." He said and embraced his niece in a comforting hug." I have to go now Uncle I will see you in two weeks at the next council meeting will I not." Artemis said as she shrunk back down to her 12 year old form now much calmer and seemingly happier than before. "Of course the Sea God replied gently." And with that Artemis flashed in a spectacular silvery light and she was gone._

**_2 Weeks Later (December. Winter Solstice)_**

_The council meeting that had been both long and boring for Poseidon had finally ended. He had planned just to have a few brief chats and then travel back to Atlantis where he could get back to his daily business, that was until a sweet melodic voice called for him. "Uncle I must speak with you urgently in private." She said stressing the last word. Flashing to her temple and after a quick check from Artemis that her annoying brother was not anywhere nearby she burst into tears again. " I can't believe that I allowed myself to get raped by that sleazy disgusting pigheaded rat that you call a male and now I am carrying his child." "What?" Poseidon asked a little too loudly for Artemis' liking. "You're pregnant?"he said lowering his voice to barely a whisper "Yes and I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone else to know so I came to you. Please uncle can you help me, and I don't want to kill the baby either I just don't want people to know. she cried desperately. "Okay Artemis I have a plan and it will not fail._

_**End of Chapter One**_

_**Open to reviews and suggestions remember this is just a sneak peek into my Fanfic**_

_**No haters please Constructive Criticism always helps**_

_**Thanks and The Ocean BlueDude out**_


	2. 12 Years Later

**Hello and Welcome to the people**

**Sorry about the wait but several things have come up  
I have just finished writing chapter four and that along with chapter three will be out in the next 4 weeks**

**I decided to merge half of chapter three with this chapter so i have now only finished chapter three.**

**Here is the second installment to Son of the Moon Blessed of the Sea**

**Updated on the 21/11/2013 at 6:55 NZST(New Zealand Standard Time)**

_**Chapter Two**_

**(12 Years later)**

Percy walked into the apartment that he and his mum shared (with in his opinion the most disgusting and most foul man on the earth, Smelly Gabe), hoping, in all the world that Gabe Uglyassface wasn't home, and that the sweet smell of candy would overtake him because his mum was. But to his disappointment the deep voiced pig was sitting on the couch in the living room, playing poker with some of his disgusting friends. The TV was blaring and littering the floor were the remnants of their conquest, half-full and empty beer bottles along with a pile of empty crisps packets and lone crisps that were lucky enough not to be devoured by the man were strewn across the floor. Hardly looking up from his cards he speaks to the 12 year old boy that has just entered the apartment with distaste in his voice, **"So you're home." **"Where's my mom?" the young man asks. **"Working where else." Gabe replies. **'More than I can say for you' Percy thinks to himself. **"Got any Cash?" Gabe demands. **The flat slob gets himself out of his chair and stomps his way towards the raven black haired boy, that held his dis-contempt for the man behind his sea-green eyes with slight silver-ish specks. I don't have any cash Percy tells him. Like a greyhound Gabe starts sniffing the air as if the scent of money was stronger than his own ghastly body odor. **"Let's see" he says pondering "To get home you would have had to catch a taxi from the bus station, you most likely paid with a twenty, so you should have $6 or $7 bucks in change."** 'Amazingly the only time you can think coherently is when it involves money' Percy thinks to himself. Smiling at the snarky comment he has just thought of he tries to push past Gabe, but the overweight, beer-bellied man has yet to finish on his now constant victim. **"Excuse me boy but if you expect to live under this roof, then I think you should contribute around the house more, don't you reckon boys" he says to the other men, just as disgusting as him, that are all sitting around the poker table. Then he turns back to Percy, "Now I think you should pay for making me wait. Don't you?" and with that he clenches his fist and draws his arm back ready to strike. He starts to bring his arm forward but a voice stops him.**

* * *

"Gabe stop, leave the miserable sod alone and lets get playing, I'm down 50 bucks and I wan't to get it back before i get home to the slag" Percy looks up to see Eddie, the superintendent of the building, with a sad look in his eyes, as if he feels sorry that he has to live with Gabe. "Fine" Gabe mumbles giving Percy one last threatening look that says 'you're gonna get it later' before going back to his seat and grabbing a bowl of Pretzels.

Percy looked once more at the man that had just saved him from a beating, then averted his eyes to the door that lead to his own room and Gabe's "Study" or as Percy liked to call it, second hell. Entering the room and regrettably breathing in he got hit with the stench of the room. The smell of nasty cologne and cheap cigarettes with a slathering of stale beer wafted in the air. Littered with car magazines along with 'other adult' magazines the room was an absolute pigsty and Percy was now forced to live in said pigsty, until school started up again in three months. There was also the need for a new school since he had unsurprisingly been kicked out of yet another school, this time for calling a teacher an old sot, and being in a fight every second day didn't help either. But that aside, Percy was stuck, no trapped, in an area, in the same vicinity as probably the most disgusting and vile man in the world. Percy dropped his suitcase on to his prison cell mattress 'Home, Sweet home' he thinks to himself, but even he knows that no amount of optimism can or will be able to convince him that this is a home, until either his mum and him move out or Gassy Gabe and his pals do. He sat down on his bed and thought of all the things that had happened throughout the year and most of them confused them. First the weirdness from his best friend Grover after what happened at the museum. Now the museum itself had been confusing, with the whole vaporizing his math teacher with a sword that was a pen and then after the field-trip it was if the school didn't even know Mrs. Dodds existed, Percy shuddered as he remembered how the vile old cow had trans-morphed into some huge hideous disgusting bird straight out of Greek mythology.

Then there was a knock on the door and his mum walked in.

* * *

3 Days Later  
(Percy's P.O.V.)  
My eyes fluttered open and sunlight hit my face, squinting to adjust to the light. I look to my left and see Grover, my best friend from yancy academy. Suddenly images from before I blacked out flood my mind; -My mom coming home and telling me we were going to Montauk, Montauk beach, the storm that was raging while we were there, Grover showing up out of nowhere, in the middle of the night in the pouring rain, my mom and Grover rushing around, the car flipping, the bull man, Grover's furry goat legs, the tree, my mum vanishing- and then to the more recent images of when I woke up - Grover, The pretty blonde girl with princess curls and the husky blonde surfer looking dude that had blue eyes... Everywhere.-

"Careful" the familiar voice says. Grover was leaning against the porch railing looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm was a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain looking and good old Grover. Not the hairy goat boy. So maybe it was all a dream and I had just had a nightmare. Maybe my mum was alright and maybe we were still on vacation and we had stopped at this big farm house for some reason. My frantic hopeful thoughts were interrupted however by Grover speaking. "You know Perce I haven't been able to thank you properly yet, well because every time I tried you would black out again. So thank you for saving my life...Oh and I got you this" he says as he hands me the shoe box "I went and picked it up the next morning you know after..." I open the box and inside was a bulls horn, white and black, jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with blood. It hadn't been a nightmare. It had all been real. The realization hits me and I am automatically overcome with grief.

_**(Insert the wonderful writing of Rick Riordan from Page 59 of the lightning thief to page 74)**_

_**Okay that is Chapter two**_

_**Revamped it a little since i didn't think that 800 words was enough Enjoy**_

_**Thanks from The Ocean BlueDude**_


	3. The Sons Of Hermes

_**Sorry for the wait people but I haven't been able to get a hold of a computer until now.**_

_**Another chapter delivered to you courtesy of well me.**_

_**Uploaded on Monday 9 December at 1:0**__******4 **__******am (NZST)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

After meeting with Mr D and Chiron (aka Dionysus god of wine and Mr Brunner my old Latin teacher at Yancy) Chiron took me for a walk to where i was going to be staying, Cabin Eleven. On the way there, I looked around and marveled at all the different types of camping activities there were, but I also noticed that I was being watched. Several of the campers looked at me, while one said " that's him." the feeling of being watched stayed with me, even though most of the campers had gone back to their activities. the tour continued on, through the strawberry fields, by the woods, the archery range, canoeing lake, the stables ( at chiron didn't seem to like very much), the amphitheater, the arena, the outdoor pavilion and finally the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U-Shape and were without a doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings that I had ever seen. Except for the fact that all the cabins had a large brass number on their door (that alternated between left and right) all of them had different designs. Distancing the cabins from each other was a large common area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds and even a couple of basketball hoops. In the center of this area was a large stone lined fire-pit, where there was a girl, about nine years old, tending the flames and poking the coals with a stick. Intrigued by this i left Chiron and walked over to the girl and decided to introduce myself "Hi I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." Continuing to ten the fire she replied " Yes I know who you are Perseus, may your heart always be filled with warmth even in the sad times,"she looked up at me and nodded back towards where Chiron was. I said a quick thanks and walked back to Chiron, all the while wondering how the girl knew my full name and what she meant by what I think was a blessing. Come to think if it I didn't feel as sad as i did before, maybe she is important, with that I continued to walk with Chiron.

Waiting at Cabin Eleven, reading a book was the blonde girl that I had met earlier. She looked up for less than a second and saw me and Chiron walking towards her, she closed the book and stood up. "Annabeth can you take care of Percy now, I have a masters archery class at noon," Chiron asked the blonde. "Yes sir," I heard her reply dutifully as I looked at the doorway of Cabin eleven. On the threshold there was peeling brown paint, over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A Caduceus? was that what it was called. The door was open and inside I could see that it was packed with people, boys and girls, way more than the bunks that hugged the walls. Sleeping bags were strewn all over the floor of the cabin and truthfully it looked like an evacuation center but I didn't want to judge too harshly. "Well then Percy, good luck. I'll see you at dinner and with that the centaur galloped away."  
"Well? Go on," Annabeth prompted. I wasn't to sure on what they would think of me as I went inside. I was generally clumsy when it came to greetings, so naturally I tripped in the doorway earning me a handful of snickers from the campers inside. "Percy Jackson," she announced "Meet Cabin eleven."  
A guy who looked a little older than the rest came forward. "Welcome Percy, as you can see we are lacking in free space, so how about you take that spot over there," he said pointing to the space right next to a bunk, where two identical boys, that were about my age, sat smiling at me mischievously. "Are you regular or undetermined?" one of the boys asked. I stood there unsure of how to answer the question, luckily Annabeth answered for me, "He's undetermined." A few groans emanate from the room as if its nothing new. "Now, now, let's make him comfortable and feel welcome." The guy quickly said. Looking at the guy I could tell he was one of the cool kids, he looked about nineteen, tall and muscular, wearing an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals and a clay bead necklace with five different coloured clay beads. The only thing unsettling about him was the thick white scar that ran from his right eye to the left jaw where he had a friendly smile on his face. "This is Luke," Annabeth tells me, although when she says this I notice that her voice is a little different than before, I looked back at her to see what I thought was a slight blush on the girls cheeks, however when she noticed that I was looking her expression hardened into the one I had become accustomed too. " He'll be your counselor for now." "For now?" I asked her confused for what must have been the hundredth time that day. "You're undetermined," Luke explained, " they don't know which cabin to put you in, so they put you in here with all other newcomers and visitors. Naturally they would seeing how our patron is Hermes, God of Travelers." With my new understanding and the explanation finished everyone else returned to what they were doing, while I was left with the dilemma of how to mark my area in the cabin.

I looked at the tiny space in front of the bunk that I have been given. I had nothing to put there to mark it as mine, no clothes, luggage, or even a sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I was gonna set that down until I remembered something that Mr Brunner had taught me in Latin class about Hermes also being the god of thieves as well. My thoughts were then interrupted by a voice, "So newbie, how'd you get here," I looked up and saw that one of the (I'm assuming twins) had spoken to me. "I...uh... Killed the Minotaur." I said shyly. "Whoa did that must have been epic." The other one said. "Um sure if you call almost being mutilated by a half bull man epic then sure. Hey are you guys twins?" I asked. I was taken back when the one on the right started laughing while the other said "No we're not twins just identical brothers born nine months apart." "Whoa that's cool.. Wait 9 months?" "Yeah we know a little freaky having a brother that was conceived after you were born isn't it. Oh and I'm Travis by the way, Travis Stoll, and this here is my younger brother Conner Stoll." "Nice to meet you two. Hey do you by any chance know where I can get a sleeping bag or something because I have nothing with me but these clothes and the horn here?" Travis and Conner immediately perked up a grin spreading across his mischievous face. "Well our brother for however long you may be here, we know just the place," the two brothers said simultaneously. "Come follow us and we'll get you sorted out, oh and how good are you at distracting girls?" "Uh..." I replied somewhat intelligently. "Good enough, let's go," Conner said and they Sheparded me quickly out the door.

"So what do I have to do again?" "Just go in there and talk to the girl at the desk," Travis instructed me. "And what will you two be doing?" I asked back. Their mischievous faces lit up, "Our magic." They replied. I casually got up out of our hiding spot and walked over to what looked like a camp shop. At the counter there was a girl about my age with light brown hair and light blue eyes, her skin was tanned and a few freckles splattered across her face. "Hi, I'm Percy, I was um... wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit while I wait for... my... brothers." I said a little nervously. "This is my first day and I sort of don't know anyone around here." I continued still a little nervous. "Oh of course, everyone's been talking about you, being a new camper and all. Hi I'm Katie Gardener and I work here part-time while the other part of my time is spent at either the Strawberry fields with the rest of the Demeter cabin, that is number four by the way, or in the arena training." She said happily with a smile on her face. "So have you been claimed yet?" she asked. "Um well... no... not yet anyway..." I confessed to the girl. Confusion set in on her face, "Wait if you're not claimed yet then that means..." Then she looked as if she had just realized something. "Travis Martin Stoll. Get back here right now!" She yelled. She looked back at me, yet her face didn't show anger instead it showed pity, as if she was sorry for me. "I am so sorry that you have to be stuck with those idiots, especially Travis, but it was nice to met you Percy. I'll see you later." " I apologized profusely to her yet she just shook it off as if it was a common occurrence. So I turned around and walked back to where the Stoll brothers were hiding in the bushes. Travis gave me a at on the back and a quick good job, while Conner excitedly yelled, "Oh yeah Sons OF Hermes rule!"

_**There it is End of Chapter three. To my followers sorry it took so long but i have finished chapter ****4 and i just need to type it out.**_

_**In a hope to get mo**__**re **__**reviews I'll sta**__**rt a **__**questionnaire and if you could just do a quick comment on how it was then that will be good**_

_**So Fi**__**rst Question...**_

_**Who was the fi**__**rst pe**__**rson in the books to call Annabeth Wisegi**__**rl?**_

_**It is also a hint into the next chapte******__r _if you know the scene that this happens in aswell.

_**Thank You Fo**__**r **__**reading**_

_****__****__**The Ocean Bluedude out**_


	4. Are's Kids and Water don't Mix

**Hello all and welcome to the 4th chapter of Son of the moon blessed of the sea.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Not Trolling Rick so this is my story with his Characters**

**And for those that didn't know it was Clarisse La Rue of Ares Cabin who first calls Annabeth Wisegirl and that little scene is in this chapter**

**(In between the brackets are the peoples thoughts)**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Percy's POV**_

How did that just happen? Did I really just do that? These questions filled my head as I pondered about the scene that had just occured.

_***Flashback*  
**_  
I had been walking around with Annabeth, who was still my appointed guide, when a really buff girl, with a mean expression pasted on her face, marched her way over to us. "Hey wise girl, who's your little boyfriend here", she demanded in a commanding tone.  
"Get lost Clarisse, he isn't another one of your victims." Annabeth defended  
"Oooh, worried for your prissy little boyfriend, princess." Clarisse taunted.  
"No. I'm helping him get used to camp and keeping him away from airheads like you," Annabeth retorted.  
Clarisse looked furious and if she wasn't angry before she definitely was now. She stomped up to Annabeth and was staring her down with a terrific glare while Annabeth just let those intimidating grey eyes of hers, send a glare straight back.  
Feeling a little uncomfortable, I decided to try move slowly away, however this only gave Clarisse a chance to grab me by the arm. A few other really buff guys, that looked similar to Clarisse also grabbed a hold of me and started dragging me towards the cinder block building that had to be the bathroom. The big tough girl was strangling my arm so tight I felt sorry for the snake that I had killed when I was three (Yes i killed a snake when i was three but that's a different story). Their intentions were pretty clear they would want me to get acquainted with the toilet water in there.

I was shoved into one of the stalls and Clarisse planted one foot on my back pushing me towards the swirly giving machine. I willed with all my might, and said a silent prayer that i wouldn't be a victim of this. I felt a pull in my gut and then the water from the toilet sprayed up, looping over me and nailing Clarisse in the face. The water continued to flow out until each and every one of Clarrise's cronies were drenched with the torrent of toilet water. After all of them were soaked the water level receded, like the tides do at the beach when it is low tide.

_** *End Flashback***_

Clarisse and her cronies were all still choking up toilet water, looking like drowned rats, when i decided to finally walk out of the bathroom noticeably dry. Annabeth looked somewhat dumbfounded as she watched me casually stroll up to her, while the rats were drying themselves off. "Come on Annabeth let's go to the Arena," I said casually to her, hoping to get her out of her stupor.  
"Of, of course, this way"and she led me to the Arena.

**[Friday (Capture the Flag)]**

"The teams are Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Apollo, versus Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus and Demeter." Chiron announced "The creek is the boundary. Teams go to your areas, at the sound of the conch the game begins." Our team moved into the forest, south, away from the other team. As we went further and further into the forest, I start to feel more comfortable, as if I was supposed to be there.

The forest was lit with greens that varied in shade, and the trees climbed high into the sky. I must of spent too much time admiring the area because when i looked back down, my team-mates were no longer around me and there was no trace of any of them. I looked around and quickly observed some broken twigs and snapped branches along with a whole bunch of footprints in the soil. I quickly deduced that they went thataway and by following the tracks I caught up quickly. When I found the rest of the group, Annabeth was assigning campers to their stations. She glanced up and saw me before she spoke to me. "Percy. You Katie and Travis are on border control, so you will be right on the creek.

Something gave me the impression that I was part of some elaborate scheme concocted by Annabeth, more than likely involving the hot-headed daughter of Ares, who had been for the better part of the last few days been hunting me down trying to pummel me. I nodded at Annabeth, showing my understanding of my role and turned around to try find Travis and Katie. In the thick of an argument I found them yelling at each other while other campers gathered around to watch.

"Hey guys your with me by the creek now stop flirting and let's go." Travis had gone beet-red at that but it seemed to have just pissed Katie off more.  
"What did you say to me? Katie asked, clearly annoyed and fuming so much that smoke had arisen from her ears.  
"I said stop fighting and let's go, you're with me by the creek." I said quickly, to avoid getting hit by Katie.  
"OK Perce," Travis said. "Sorry Katie," and he ran to get his sword a and shield from his brother.

* * *

The conch horn sounded and we rushed to our position. When we got to the creek we all took up defensive stances and waited for the fighting to begin. After waiting for around twenty minutes, with a few little skirmishes with some Apollo campers, a buff boulder of armour came out of the forest brandishing a spear, followed by two similar boulders. "So Prissy, you ready to fight," the boulder holding the spear mocked.

"Hi Clarisse, you look a little hot today maybe you'd like to cool off with some of that all-natural toilet water again." I retorted back (Though not very wisely now I come to think about it)

"Come on then, Me verse you right now," she challenged, cracking an evil grin that could challenge Smelly Gabe's, as if she had some advantage over me. I mean sure she had a spear and who knows how many years of training, but i had learnt quickly. Then out of the blue i notice the crackling at the tip of her spear, bright blue, electric blue. That's when I realised the advantage she had over me, cackling off of the tip of her spear was electricity, she had a electrically charged spear while i had a sword that didnt feel right and a shield that weighs me down too much. Against all my better judgement i did probably one of the stupidest things I could, I raised my shield and uttered those three words that ultimately changed my life from then on, "Bring it on."

Clarisse charged at me, along with her other two goons that charged at Travis and Katie. Clarisse got me three times with her spear, sending electricity circuiting through my body, before i was finally able to raise my shield. I started to get some leeway after i parried one of her thrusts and i started to use my shield more effectively. I tried to get behind her defence but she was just too good with her shield and she blocked me time and time again, strike after strike.

After what feels like hours of sparring, I turn around to quickly see how Travis and Katie are doing, and surprisingly they were doing better than I was. I turn back to Clarisse to continue our fight and raised my shield just high enough to stop me almost getting skewered by her spear. I quickly raised my sword and prepared to deflect more attacks. There was a scream and I turned around to see Katie with a long cut along her left arm and other smaller cuts all up her arms and on her legs. Travis couldn't go to help because the son of Ares he was facing, was driving him further and further back down the hill. Then before I could register what was happening I felt the now familiar twinge of electricity do another circuit. I turned just in time to see Clarisse charging towards me, and i was left with little to do but raise my shield, before Clarisse rammed into me sending me hurtling back into the creek. Then a weird sensation filled me, the numbness from all the shocks I had received was gone and instead i felt invigorated, like i could fight Ares himself. I look down and see that all the cuts that I had received courtesy of Clarisse were just mere scratches and even they were fading.

I looked up to see Clarisse charging at me again, head down and spear forward. I willed for a wall to separate Clarisse and her cronies from us and I felt the tug in my gut just like the day when i gave her a shower of toilet water. I looked up and saw a 7 foot wall of water towering over Clarisse and the other two Ares kids, I willed the water to crash into them and for the second time that week they looked like drowned rats, coughing and spluttering. Not stopping to marvel at what I had just done I ran over to Katie and willed the water to come and heal her cuts, and again I felt the tug in my gut as a trickle of water came up out of the stream and made its way across the forest floor and snaked its way to where I was sitting with Katie. Once the water touched her skin, it immediately engulfed the area where the cuts were and I saw them close up and heal till they were nothing more than scratches on her arms. Out of breath and tired I lay down and thought to myself (I guess Ares kids and Water don't mix).

Travis Katie and I, all sat down on the forest floor, just metres away from Clarisse and her two brothers that were out cold, when Annabeth suddenly materialized before us and told us that we had won the game, however when she saw three drenched and unconscious Ares kids, she looked at me a little inquisitively as if disbelieving that I could knock them out, (well the water helped too... Okay it helped a lot). She stood there for a few more seconds, silently interrogating me, before we all heard a snap come from the woods.

* * *

I turned my head towards where the noise was coming from. Out of the woods came the biggest dog I had ever seen, with big black beady eyes and a scowl on its face it. I decided to do the only reasonable thing a demigod like me would do, I charged the hell hound with my sword in my right **(Percy's Right Handed now) **hand, with Annabeth, Travis and Katie all yelling at me. The Hell hound perked its ears up and wags it tail a little bit _(I assumed it was thinking, sweet dinner's delivered today)_ before bounding towards me and tackling me. Pinned on the ground, the hell hound swiped at me a few times opening up new cuts in my arms and chest before I was able to raise my sword and slash at its body. The hell hound scampered away quickly before getting ready to charge again. I got up quickly and brushed off some dust before beckoning the hell hound to charge at me. The hell hound did as I wanted, however i had underestimated its top running speed, because it again it barrelled into me before I had an opportunity to react, but this time I had no sword, as it had been knocked out of my hands because of the force of the impact. The hell hound got me a few more times before getting ready for some kind of final strike, It walked back a little and got ready to pounce. The hell hound leaped and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the end, but it never came, I opened my eyes and saw Travis with a smug look on his face and holding his sword up high. "Well, my brother. How did that work out for you?" He said his smug look only getting bigger.

"Shut up" I replied before grabbing his hand that he had offered. "So what happened to the Hell hound?" I asked unsure of where it had gone as there was no sign of the body of the big ugly brute.

"Well Perce, your little doggie friend had to go back to Tartarus, and he vanished in a puff of golden flecks when I saved your sorry ass." Travis Taunted

Before I could come up with a decent come back, the sound of galloping hooves was heard and moments later Chiron appeared, with a dozen other campers behind him. "What happened here Annabeth?"

"We were attacked by a hell hound." She replied solemnly

Chiron's face had a look of disbelief and suspiscion before he went back to his neutral stare that he normally had on. "Okay, You get Percy to the infirmary before he passes out."

"Wait," Annabeth shouted a little to loudly. She rushed over to me and said "Do what you did before, for you and Katie, I mean, heal yourself."

I looked a little unsure at her before agreeing with her request and I hobbled over to the creek and stood in the water. Just like before it closed up the scratches that the hell hound had given me and healed them until they were nothing more than scratches and then they were no more.

* * *

_**Chiron's POV**_

After hearing of the hell hound within the borders of the camp i began to feel worried about the safety of the demigods that were here, but the way Annabeth had said wait intrigued me as if she knew of something that he could do. I watched the pair as they held a private conversation of sorts, before Percy made his way to the creek and started concentrating. He had never come across to me as an Apollo kid because they all had his blonde hair and blue eyes just like their father. But maybe he just showed more of his mother's side. He could have also been one of the minor sea gods children, however the sea-green eyes and the raven black hair were just like Poseidon, in fact he was almost an exact replica. My suspicions were confirmed when a shimmering trident appeared over his head signalling that he was the son of the Sea God, but something was peculiar about this one, as it was there the colour of the trident shimmered and changed between blue and silver, flickering between the two. There was something more to the mystery that was Percy Jackson. (He's going to be involved in a lot). "Behold, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon"

_**Far out almost 2600 words for the story**_

_**Ok people the next question is**_

_**Not really a question but Recite the First Prophecy Given in the Series...**_

_**Thank You For Reading People Hope you had an awesome Christmas last week and to celebrate the New Year is A new Chapter**_

**12 hours to go exactly here in NZ so See you Next year.**

**Oh yeah and First person to review will unlock a surprise when they hit new years so comment what country your in as well**

_**The Ocean Bluedude out**_


	5. Confrontations and Quests

_**Happy New Year**_

_**The winning country was: Belgium**_

_**Thanks to rednas97 For reviewing and giving me the Country**_

_**Also thanks to WhiteEagle in Canada**_

_**The Answer to the last chapter is**_

_You shall go west and find the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end_

_**Enjoy The Chapter**_

_**Also thanks to these Peeps for following me into Aunty Ems Garden Emporium**_

_**AjaxSonofChaos, WhiteEagle1985, viper456, thatguy1781, PjandLGequalsLove, Nouney, DualStarduster, DrewTheSeagull, Darth Dragmorr, AlphaGoddess, LonelyLilZivaDavid, , Tangolikeoak, Demiromance, JACarter, Barbra4317, Nsheehan1228, Moonhunter101, Chaotic Forces, Lourdes08, spyingvince, A really weird toaster, Daughter of, Apollo 14, mark94, ima steal your chocolate, Fallen Outcast, hiddenshade knownwitch, Fruitqueen, Isabella Frida-Marie Cullen, IILunaII, CJCforlife, shao4361, GeneralBoomstick, ryanmitzel53, Dragon Spartan, Aelita Anastatia Moonshade, Compbrain1720, TheDarkGhost, IriaCruz, TevilAG, percyjackson1934, Minitinka, StarEyed2, harryginny9, rednas97, Raceman1234**_

_**Also to my new followers Laurenos Smiley Face and Platnium**_

_**Disclaimer: Dude I'm 18 seriously**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Artemis' Tent (Somewhere in Kentucky)**

Artemis sat on a chair looking into a bowl of water, that had been enchanted by Poseidon to always keep an eye on Percy, as she watched the scene unfold at the creek of Camp Half-Blood, she watched her son take down the Daughter of Ares. Pride filled her and she was brimming with tears as she watched Percy knock her and her siblings out with his water powers. Her pride was then turned to worry when she saw the hell-hound come out of the woods. She felt useless as she watched her son being almost mauled by the dog of the underworld , but relief overcame her when the son of Hermes had saved him from being killed. When Chiron and the other campers finally arrived at the creek, Artemis couldn't help her self, she was so full of joy and love for her son that she just had to claim him right then and there. However the scene in front of her showed a flickering blue trident going from blue to silver in colour.(Oh no, what have I done, I have screwed up Poseidon's plan. How could I be so stupid?). She watched the scene a little while longer as the blue trident continued to flicker silver. "Artemis, my niece. Do you mind not trying to claim him again for a while? I used up a lot of my strength just keeping the symbol that I couldn't focus on maintaining the colour as well." Poseidon said as he breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry Uncle. It's just I was just so proud of him for..." Artemis quickly apologized. as she looked over to see the old sea-god laying back on her bed still breathing heavily.

"It's alright Artemis. I was doing the same thing as you" Poseidon said gently as he got up off the bed minutes later feeling refreshed. "I was so proud of him I just had to claim him, but let's just be glad that our plan isn't completely ruined."

The two gods talked for what must have been hours about how much Percy has grown since they both last saw him. But then Poseidon needed to go back to his realm and sort out his daily business, Leaving the Auburn haired goddess to ponder.

**[An Hour Later]**

Hermes flashed into the goddess of the hunts tent and saw her sleeping. He cautiously moved forward, as he still remembered the last time he had to wake her up, and softly shook his half sister's shoulder. She mumbled a bit, but continued to sleep. Hermes hesitantly decided to shake her shoulder again, this time however was no different and only elicited a groan of discomfort from the silver eyed goddess. Sighing he thinks to himself (I'm going to get hurt again) before slowly putting his hand on Artemis' stomach. The instant that there was contact between the winged messenger gods hand and her body, Artemis instantly bolted upright and had Hermes in a head lock with a knife at his throat before he could say Bob is Zeus' Uncle. Artemis relaxed her grip once she saw that it was only her stupid half-brother. "You now for a moon goddess you are extremely hard to get up," Hermes joked as he got out of the head lock that Artemis had released him from.

"What do you want Hermes" she growled.

"Our oh so kind father has asked for us to have a council meeting, something about stupid sea-spawn, broken oath, and Poseidon."

Artemis perked up, (oh no) she thought, (he must have found out about Percy.). "Of course he has, let's go Hermes, you have been at my camp too long" Artemis said somewhat politely before flashing out. The messenger God hovered there for a while, surprised at Artemis' change in behaviour, he let it slide and flashed out as well

**[_At Mount Olympus]_**

The council meeting had started and Zeus was yelling at Poseidon about his lack of self-control. Artemis was sitting on her throne waiting for her father to shut up, whilst Poseidon was having a mental conversation with Zeus._ "You say that my self-control is bad Zeus, what about your other child the one that Hera doesn't know about."_

_"What how did you find out about him? I made sure he was undetectable." Zeus asked surprised_

_"Yes, you did, that is until the moment that he had to cross the Tiber, do you not remember that the Tiber is water, I am the god of the sea, he could not have crossed without alerting me." Poseidon said informing his younger brother_

_"You will not harm my boy Poseidon, if you do I declare war" Zeus threatened_

_"What about your daughter, surely you haven't forgotten that she is not completely dead, or have you not told Hera about her either?" Poseidon shot back_

Zeus stopped shouting and sat back down somewhat pondering the situation.

"Poseidon for breaking the oath, your child is here by sent to death." Zeus bellowed. "Ares I want you to take care of the boy."

Ares looked up and smiled wickedly, "With pleasure." But before he could flash out, Poseidon again mentally conversed with his brother, this time only using three words. _"I'll tell Hera."_

"Father wait" Artemis piped up. "Is it not ancient law that we cannot kill a hero until, he has been given a chance to prove himself?"

"My sister is right, we aren't allowed to by the bounds of the ancient laws" Hearing this Artemis looked up at her twin with a new-found respect, "we cannot kill this spawn of the sea until after he has been able to prove himself."

Zeus looked at disbelief at his twins and caved in. "Very well then Perseus Jackson has until the Summer Solstice to return my master bolt to me, if he is unable to complete this quest then he will be struck down by me. Council Adjourned" and with that he flashed out.

Artemis sat there a mixture of emotions floating around in her head, relief that he wasn't going to be killed..yet, pride that he gets to take part in a quest and dread on how hard the quest is going to be and what would happen if he didn't complete the quest in time. Poseidon walked over to his niece and hugged her while whispering in her ear that everything was going to be alright."

**Percy's POV**

_**[At Camp Half-Blood]**_

That capture the flag game was an eventful night, not only did I knock out three Are's kids but I also got claimed which sent the whole camp into disarray, I was thrown out of Hermes Cabin (Literally Conner and Travis wanted to make sure I didn't leave with out their signature goodbyes so they picked me up off the floor while I was sleeping and threw me into the lake). Since then though everything had gone weird, I got dirty looks every time I passed an Athena camper, Annabeth wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me, and well everyone else treated me like I was the king of the sea (Well technically I am the prince). I finally was able to corner her in the arena and decided to challenge her in a duel for a chance to talk to her.

Apparently as a son of Poseidon, sword play was one of my strengths and with my new sword riptide, which also happened to be the same Pen that Mr Brunner (aka Chiron) had given me at the museum, I was ready to beat her. We must have sparred for half an hour before I had her pinned down, yet she didn't yield, instead she looked as determined as ever to try and get out of my hold. "Why are you avoiding me, " I yelled at her as we tumbled around on the floor of the arena.  
"Because you're sea spawn"She yelled back.  
"So you can't even call me by name now Wisegirl" I challenged.  
"Ahh your so stupid your head must be filled with seaweed from all that swimming in the ocean. We can't be friends any more seaweed brain."She retorted  
"Why not" I said back dumbly.  
She let out an exasperated sigh before explaining. "We can't be friends because our parents are immortal enemies."  
"And... Who cares" I said to her as we stopped rolling, with me on the bottom and Annabeth straddling my waist holding both of my arms behind my head as she leant down dangerously close to my face.  
"What do you mean who cares?" She asked confusion streaked across her face.  
"Has your mum ever visited you?"I asked her back.  
"NO. but.."  
"Well then why should you care about your mother's rivalries if she isn't a part of your life?"

The question must have hit her pretty deep because she sat up and started thinking, all the while a crowd had gathered probably because thye heard us yelling at each other. A few of the older Aphrodite campers started giggling at us and pointed it out to other older campers. Soon enough all of the older campers were being immature and I was completely oblivious as to why until I remembered that Annabeth was still on me, straddling me, "Hey Annabeth do you mind getting off me now and helping me up."  
"Of course seaweed brain," she answered as she gingerly got up and lent me a hand.  
"So. Friends then?" I asked still unsure of what her answer would be.  
"Friends it is... Oh and Percy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I won." she smirked and and walked towards the dining pavilion while I was left there in a daze.

**[At Dinner]**

"Campers" Chiron announced. "A new quest has been issued by the Gods to Percy Jackson. Percy do you accept?"  
"I accept the quest" I say boldly however more likely sounding like a scared cat.  
"Who shall be your companions on this quest?"  
I looked around at all the tables and saw Luke, Travis and Conner at the Hermes Table, Katie who sat at the Demeter table and Clarisse at the Ares table, who was giving me murderous looks, until I finally settled on the two faces I had gotten to know best around the camp. "I choose Annabeth and Grover to accompany me."  
"Well then I guess its time you go see the oracle" Chiron said and he trotted to the big house with me following closely behind. I walked up the stairs into the attic where the oracle resided.

The mummified corpse that sat on the stool next to the window spoke. "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecy, of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask." I gathered all my wits about me before I could sprint out the door and run down to the ocean, and took a deep breath. "What is my Destiny?"

_**End Chapter**_

_**And you guys know what happen next don't you good because next chapter is up for suggestion if I don't think I can do it I'll go with the idea that I have written**_

Also on my profile there is a Poll im thinking of Pertemis but mortalised so vote yes or no, im gonna write it anyway but its all about whether i post it or not

_**What Two people were I referring to during my Chapter? A hint they both have to do with Zeus Unfortunately they won't be in my story though  
**_

_**Other than that Thanks for the reviews people also the Beta helping me out Shot DualStarduster**_

_**The Ocean Bluedude out**_


End file.
